supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mewtwo
:Este artículo es sobre el Pokémon de nombre Mewtwo. Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase también: Mewtwo (SSBM). Mewtwo (''ミュウツー Myūtsū'' lit Mewtwo en japonés) es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación de la [[Pokémon (universo)|franquicia multimillonaria Pokémon]]. Es un clon del Pokémon Mew, estando en la posición número 150 de la Pokédex Nacional. Es uno de los Pokémon con mayor ataque especial en los juegos y considerado por muchos fans el Pokémon legendario más poderoso. Mewtwo tiene un aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un personaje seleccionable. Perfil Fue introducido a la pokedex original de 151 pokémon, es el clon de Mew, de ahí su nombre Mewtwo (mew dos), mewtwo es un pokémon tipo psíquico caracterizado por ser uno de los más fuertes, y por sus ideas de control, en los videojuegos tiene características muy altas y se le encuentra en la región de Kanto en una cueva. Pareciera ser un gato de un color blanco que se acerca al morado, tiene una voz gruesa y es temperamental, en SSBM tiene varios ataques de los videojuegos de la serie de videojuegos de GameFreak "pokémon, fue clonado en un laboratorio en Kanto, y debido a su enorme poder de liberó del lugar en el que lo estudiaban, tiene cierto odio por la raza humana y el único que logra hacerlo entrar en razón (y no derrotarlo) es Mew. Al aparecer en Melee tuvo una gran aceptación por parte de los fanáticos de la serie, y su elimanción en Super Smash Bros. Brawl causó un cierto número de descontentos, se tenía la idea de que Lucario llegaría para imitar sus cualidades, teoría que se desmintió poco después. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Mewtwo hizo su aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en Super Smash Bros. Melee como un un personaje desbloqueable. Se debe destacar que es el personaje más difícil de desbloquear en el juego, debido a sus requisitos: se debe jugar por 20 horas el modo versus o realizar 700 batallas versus. Sus movimientos especiales (Bola sombra, Confusión, Teletransporte y Anulación) son diversos movimientos que puede aprender Mewtwo en los videojuegos, ya sea por nivel o mediante MTs. Está actualmente en la posición número 20 de la tier list del juego, en el nivel F, debido a sus lentos movimientos y poca habilidad de "aniquilación". Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Mewtwo :A genetically created Pokémon, Mewtwo is the result of many long years of research by a solitary scientist. Although Mewtwo was cloned from the genes of the legendary Pokémon Mew, its size and character are far different than its ancestor. Its battle abilities have been radically heightened, making it ruthless. :*''Pokémon Red & Pokémon Blue'' (9/98) Curiosidades *Mewtwo estaba planeado para Super Smash Bros., pero por motivos de tiempo tuvo que ser retrasado hasta Melee. *Mewtwo uno de los dos Pokémon en toda la serie Super Smash Bros. que tiene su forma variocolor como un traje alternativo; el otro es Squirtle. *De los cinco personajes removidos en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mewtwo es el único que no es un clon. Véase también Categoría:Personajes removidos Categoría:Pokémon